What If OP Chara Discovered FFnet?
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Bagaimana jika para tokoh One Piece menemukan situs bernama Fanfiction. net? Warning : Gaje. Please review.


**Disclaimer : _One Piece isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._  
><strong>

**Warning : _Gaje bin laknat._**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di lautan yang biru nan luuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaasssss...<p>

Ok, terlalu gaje. Langsung _to the point _saja.

Suatu hari, dunia bajak laut One Piece kejatuhan suatu benda yang sangat modern-tapi-tidak-begitu-modern-bagi-kita.

Laptop lengkap dengan modem, dan batrenya yang full untuk 5 jam ke depan.

Berkat benda yang kemudian dipuja-puja bak titisan dari dewa oleh para anggota bajak laut Buggy, tokoh-tokoh dalam One Piece pun menemukan situs yang bernama...

...fanfiction. net

Setelah kata demi kata dan beberapa ratus daging monster laut kemudian, akhirnya mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang disebut **fandom**, dan...

...hanya satu kata dibold ajaib itu, membuat kegemparan yang lebih _**gempar**_ dari perang di Marine Ford.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IF OP CHARA DISCOVERED FFNET?<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy baru tahu bahwa kehidupannya sangat menarik, terutama kehidupan cintanya. Padahal walau dia terkesan polos dan bebal, dia masih cukup oke dengan hal ini. Dan dia terkejut saat mendapat info bahwa setiap orang yang dia temui menjadi naksir padanya. Oleh karena itu, dia syok berkali-kali.<p>

Salah satunya karena hal ini.

"Nami... kau hamil anakku?"

Siiiiiiiiiing...!

BLETAK!

BUAAAAAAAK!

OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCHHH!

"JANGAN NGOMONG YANG MACEM-MACEM, BRENGSEK!" bentak Nami dan Sanji.

Bintang berkelana di atas kepala manusia karet itu.

Walau begitu dia tidak kapok, dia kembali mencerna informasi yang dia dapat. Betapa syok dan horornya dia ketika disuguhkan dengan satu info langka yang terdiri dari beberapa paragraf menghantam.

1...

2...

3...

Emp-

"KAKEK MEMPERKOSAKU?"

BRUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHH!

WHUAAAAAAT THE F*CKING HEEEEEEELLLL?

...

Sementara itu di Marine Ford...

HACHIM BIN MICHIN!

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Garp-san?"

Garp menggosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk. "Suara bersin yang begini... kayaknya Luffy ngomongin aku. Bwahahahahaha!"

Semua angkatan laut yang berada di dekat Garp _sweatdrop_. _'Apa hubungannya? Lagipula apanya yang lucu?'_

...

0*****************0

Para anggota bajak laut Rambut Merah menemukan Fanfiction...

...dan mereka mengetahui informasi fatal nan mematikan mengenai kapten mereka.

"Kapten..."

Shanks menoleh ke arah _first mate_nya, mulutnya penuh dengan daging yang dia makan. "Apa?"

Ben menatap tajam ke arah kaptennya, kedua alisnya menaut serius. "Gw sama sekali nggak nyangka..."

Kapten berambut merah itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Ya?"

Lucky menimpali sembari mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, ya. Gw ngerti kalau kapten ini homo, tapi gw sama sekali nggak nyangka kapten seekstrim itu."

Ucapan Lucky disambut dengan anggukan dan seruan dari anggota yang lain.

Shanks menelan ludah, wajahnya pucat pasi. "A-apa lu bilang? Gw homo? Elo dapet info itu dari mana?"

Yassop menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, kapten... tidak usah disembunyikan lagi. Kami tahu semuanya."

"Apa, sih, yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Shanks, merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam penuh keprotektifan dari rekan-rekannya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAPTEN MENANCAPKAN 'BATANG' KAPTEN DI 'LUBANG'NYA LUFFY? DIA MASIH KECIL WAKTU ITU, _GOD DAMN IT_!"

BRUAK!

GEDUBRAK!

KLONTANG!

"WHUAT IN THE NAME OF GOLD ROGER DID YOU SAY? GW NGGAK MUNGKIN NGELAKUIN _ITU_!"

"ALAAAAH! JANGAN NGELES! GW NGGAK NYANGKA PUNYA KAPTEN YANG GAY BIN PEDO BEGINI!"

"Bener! Gw kira kapten ini bermartabat! Ternyata...!"

"Whoa! Tung-!"

"LUFFY MASIH TUJUH TAHUN WAKTU ITU, KAPTEN! KAU MEMBUAT KAMI MENANGGUNG AIB YANG NGGAK KAMI KETAHUI, KAU BENAR-BENAR JAHAT!"

"TUNGGU BENTAR, _DAMN IT_!"

Dan Shanks pun kehilangan dua hal berharga... harga diri serta kepercayaan dari rekan-rekannya.

0******************0

Nami sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan menyebarkan beberapa foto dan tulisan bisa membuatnya mendapatkan banyak uang. Dan dia ketagihan untuk terus melanjutkannya.

**FOTO HENTAI DAN YAOI ONE PIECE FULL MODE, EKSKLUSIF DISERTAI DENGAN VIDEO BEHIND THE SCENE ADEGAN 'ISLE OF WOMAN' DAN 'THE DEATH OF PORTGAS D. ACE' YANG FULL FANSERVICE.**

**β. 2.000.000**

**Customer : 1200**

"Khukhukhukhu! AKU KAYA! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

[Insert dark crazy aura and psycho laugh in here]

Alhasil, Ussop, Chopper, dan Brook tidak tidur selama lima hari karena takut.

0******************0

Dan Franky... Franky, dengan polos dan malangnya, mengetahui hal yang paling berbahaya di fandom ffnet OP...

"Oh my God!" jerit Franky, dengan gaya ala lukisan 'Scream'. "ZORO DAN SANJI NGESEX SUPA TUJUH RONDE SEMALEM?"

(OoO) (O.o) (o.O) (o.o) (XoX) (xxO.O') (X-_-x)

HOLY MOTHER DIVINE OF SLAM DUNK IN THE JUNK OF MY TRUNK DRINKING LIKE A CHUNK OF STUPID DANG BLASTED PUNK TO CLUNG IN MY LUNGS AND CRANK THAT EVA-CHAN UNTIL I FLUNG TOWARDS A HUNK WHO WEAR A THONG LIKE A KING KONG WHO JUST GOT PUNK'D! WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT DID YOU SAAAAAAY?

BRUAK!

BUK!

CRASH!

SLASH!

"ITU NGGAK MUNGKIN, BEGO!" bentak Sanji dan Zoro ke Franky yang sudah KO. "GW LEBIH MILIH NGESEX SAMA LUFFY KETIMBANG SAMA MARIMO/KOKI BODOH INI!"

Siiiiiiiiing...!

BRUK!

"LUFFY PINGSAN!"

Keramaian tak pernah meninggalkan kelompok – gaje – Mugiwara.

0*****************0

Terakhir, Ace...

...menemukan Fanfiction...

...dan melihat hal yang sangat, ulangi **SANGAT**, tidak terduga.

"Crack sex sama Marco, sih, nggak masalah. Gw gerayangin Luffy, oke abis. Bahkan si Smokey yang gerayangin gw, gw masih bisa tahan." Api berkobar membara di seluruh tubuh Ace. "TAPI, SAMPAI NGEBUAT GW JADI **BUDAK SEX-**NYA SI TEACH BANGSAT ITU...?"

Wow... Ace dalam Mera-Mera Mi mode on...

Lumayan, hujan-hujan begini. Hangat.

Ace menatap dingin ke arah laptop, tangan terkepal dengan api menyelimutinya dengan niatan untuk membakar benda laknat itu. Namun, tanpa sengaja dia membaca satu paragraf yang membuatnya mendapat ilham bahwa dalam fandom...

...tidak ada yang mustahil.

Uh, oh...

"GW BUKAN BUAH PERSELINGKUHAN SI ROGER-BRENGSEK SAMA OYAJI, _DAMN IT_!" Api kini semakin membara dan membakar seluruh impel down dan Marine Ford, bahkan batu laut pun tak bisa menyegelnya.

BLAST!

"GW BAKAL..."

CRACK!

"...BAKAR ABIS TUH FANFICTION EN FANDOM!"

DUAAAAR! BUUUUM!

"KALO PERLU..."

BLAAAR!

"...SEKALIAN SAMA PARA FANGIRLNYA!"

AMPUUUUN, MAMIIIII!

GYAAAA! MY PRETTY EYES!

OH MY GOD! RACUN MAGELAN JADI GAS!

PSSSSSIIIIIUUUUU... DUAAAAR! BLAAAR! BRAAAK!

"DAN JUGA SAMA PARA SON OF A-"

**STAND BY**

**#  
><strong>

Karena kesalahan teknis yang amat sangat **KACAU**, cerita akan ditutup. Terima kasih.

**#**

**STOP**

**0***0  
><strong>

**A/N :**

Author : (ketawa nista)

Chopper : (baca naskah) (~_o) Apa ini?

Author : (shrugged, still with psycho laugh) Hanya coret-coretan saya yang tidak berguna. (menghadap kamera) Bagi yang merasa fic-nya disebutkan, walau hanya konsepnya saja, (bows) mohon untuk tidak diambil hati. Fic ini **TIDAK** bertujuan untuk menghina fic-fic anda, hanya sekedar untuk bahan candaan saja.

Luffy : (inosen mode on) Apa maksudnya semua orang yang kutemui jadi naksir padaku?"

Author : Maksudnya, nak, dalam ffnet kau dipasangkan dengan semua orang yang pernah kau temui di OP series oleh para fans.

Luffy : (O.O) Sampai dipasangkan sama kakek dan Dadan juga?

Author : (angguk) Jenisnya **rape**, lagi.

Luffy : (O┌┐O) (syok mode ala scene kematian Ace)

Author : (¬_¬) Wah... syok dia...

Sanji : (monster mode on + fire background) KENAPA GW MESTI NGESEX SAMA SI MARIMO?

Zoro : (sinis) Harusnya gw yang tanya itu, koki bodoh.

Author : ('-_-)a Maaf, jangan ngamuk ke saya. Saya tidak salah apa-apa.

Sanji : (TT^TT) NAMI-SWAAAAAAN!

Nami : (β_β) Maaf, Sanji-kun. Tapi fotomu ciuman dengan Zoro laku keras, dan aku jadi kaya karenanya. Makanya, (a very super duper sexy-devil-girl mode on) mau ya, kau ML-an sama Zoro.

Sanji : (nosebleed + berapi-api) UUOKEH! DEMI KEBAHAGIAAN NAMI-CHWAN, PANGERAN CINTA INI AKAN MELAKUKAN APA SAJA!

Zoro : (O_O)! WHAT THE HECK?

Shanks : (nepuk bahu author)

Author : (noleh) Hm?

Shanks : (TT^TT) Kenapa kau menyebarkan gosip fitnah begitu... (TTATT) _Nakama_ku jadi nggak mau deket-deket aku, tuh...

Author : (sweatdrop) Maaf, tapi bukan saya yang menyebarkan gosip. Konsep cerita tentang kau –piiiip- dan –piiip- juga –piiiiip- [Shanks : 0(≥o≤)0 Cukup!] Luffy saya ambil dari beberapa-fic-yang-tak-bisa-saya-sebutkan-judulnya-demi-privasi. Lagipula, di ffnet memang cukup banyak yang menjadikanmu gay pedo.

Shanks : (TT┌┐TT)

Buggy : (nepuk-nepuk bahu Shanks sambil nyengir nista) Sabar...sabar...

Ace : (tau2 nongol abis menghancurkan Impel Down dan Marine Ford. Masih ber'api-api') KENAPA GW SELALU KEBAGIAN HAL YANG PALING NISTA, PALING LAKNAT, DAN PALING BANYAK DOSA? APA SALAH GW?

Author : (stoic) Hanya keberadaanmu saja sudah masuk dosa paling besar.

Ace : (death glare at author)

Author : (~_o) Itu kata orang-orang di Mariejoa.

Ace : (=┌┐=)9 GW HANCURKAN MEREKA! (pergi buat 'neror' para Naga Langit)

Buggy : (melirik author) (¬_¬) Dasar pembohong.

Author : (meletin lidah bandel) Soalnya asyik, sih. Lagipula saya juga sedang kesal dengan para Tenryuubito. (menghadap pembaca dengan senyum) Terima kasih telah membaca fic gaje ini (bows). And please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia, and pirates army,

#

Scarlet Natsume, and OP crew.


End file.
